


glitter and dust

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Girls' Night Out, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their time for an evening on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glitter and dust

**Author's Note:**

> For hayleycreagine, who prompted, "Clint helps Laura and Natasha with their makeup for a night out, having learned how to do it exquisitely in the circus." for Polyshipping Day.
> 
> Also inspired by Jeremy Renner's past as a [makeup artist](http://renner-jeremy.tumblr.com/post/14966389586). "Brows, lashes, lips. Frame the face."

“Almost done,” Clint murmurs in the white light of the hotel bathroom, his gaze intent on the brush ghosting over her skin. It might be strange for anyone else to break out a sniper stare just for makeup, Laura thinks as she tilts her head to give him better access, but this is Clint; this is the beat-up, carnie-raised, keen-eyed archer she’s fallen so hard for.

This is Clint, and she loves him because of it.

“There. Final touch.” He reaches over to grab the lipstick off the sink counter, as much at ease surrounded by gleaming tiles and harsh bulbs as the open skies he perches under. She blinks carefully, making sure the mascara is dry, and parts her lips when he tugs gently at her chin. It’s the classic bright red lipstick in his hand that finally does her in. After all, this is the man viewed with awe by new SHIELD recruits, the archer feared by the criminal underground, the flippant agent dreaded by handlers past and present - and he’s crouched in a tiny Day’s Inn bathroom in front of her, making sure her makeup is perfect.

“Lar, stop smiling,” Clint tries to admonish, but he’s grinning back at her. “Can’t work with a moving mouth.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” she replies, arching an eyebrow he’s done something mysterious and no doubt flattering to.

“Ah, yeah, point, but we’ve got to finish. Natasha made the reservations and she has this thing about being late.”

“I have no idea how she’s made it so long as your partner, then.” But Laura relaxes her lips and lets him apply an even layer of lipstick, his hands steady and his gaze never wavering.

It’s nice, she thinks as he works. Nice to have this evening, this quiet moment to herself. They could never have this night back in Iowa, in the small town where she and Clint would need to sit on one side of the booth and Natasha on the other, where touches and laughter would have to be friendly and nothing more. It’s not that she doesn’t love her country life, her husband and his work-wife who has become so much more, but maybe what her mother said was true: every girl needs a night out in the city.

“All right. Make sure it’s good?”

Laura glances at the tissue he’s offering her to blot with and then looks up at Clint. Her newly painted lips quirk just before she leans forward and kisses him instead, enjoying his surprise and easy relaxation into the touch.

“Break it up, you two. Dinner’s in half an hour.” Natasha’s amused voice rolls through the small space. Laura breaks off the kiss to see the redhead standing in the bathroom doorway in a dress that does absolute wonders for her natural curves, pulling and draping a multitude of shimmering gray hues down past her knees.

“You look amazing,” she tells her, stunned, and Natasha smiles.

“I knew I’d be in good company.”

Laura grins back at her, a faint wave of heat working its way over her cheeks, and stands in the waist-hugging crimson dress she’s had few chances to ever wear. Clint rises with her, still quiet, so she elbows him just to make sure he’s still breathing.

“Uh. Guh.”

When Laura shoots a look his way he’s visibly pulling himself back together. “Do you have to go?” He makes no effort to hide the plaintive echo in his voice.

“I didn’t go through all this effort just to strip and have sex in a hotel room,” Natasha informs him. She holds out her hand and Laura steps forward to take it, their fingers curling together. “We’ll be back after 10. Try not to cause a city-wide incident before then. And Clint?”

He meets his partner’s eyes. Natasha uses her free hand to wipe a smudge of lipstick off his cheek. “If you think we’re not planning on having sex in a hotel room afterward, you’re mistaken.”

Laura lets Natasha guide her out the door while Clint makes a choked noise behind them. The heat of her arm against her back is welcome when they move into the cool hallway, their steps already in sync, and Laura smiles as they head for the elevators.

It’s going to be a fantastic night.


End file.
